And then what?
by iamnotachicken
Summary: Cancelled! Look for my next Even Stevens prject coming soon. I'll definitely finish it, and it is gonna be pretty dandy I hope. but knock yourself out on the first couple chapters of this to see how well I could write 10 months ago!
1. Default Chapter

_**A/N** So, here's my first fan fiction piece. I hope somebody likes it. Please review with any opinions, good, critical, whatever. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Even Stevens or any of the characters. Anything not in the show I probably made up, but I don't plan on making up too much. You wouldn't sue a fan, would you Uncle Disney?  
_

Twitty hummed softly to himself as he walked toward his room. Going inside, he turned on his amp and grabbed his guitar. Soon, the newest of his musical creations was emanating rather loudly (a little too loudly for the neighbors taste) into his mind and soul.

It didn't have words, not yet. But he knew what it was about all right. It was about the future. It was about how going for a dream was always worth it. It was about how life has its down points, but if you hang in there, it'll be ok somehow.

He just needed to write the words.

He smiled. _"This has got to be the best thing I have ever written yet." _He thought. _"I can't wait to tell the guys the great news. We are actually going to do it!" _

Done playing for now, he picks up the phone.

"Hey Ren, can you call the rest of the band and set up a band meeting?......Well, I just have some news for everyone. Just wait until we're all together alright? So we meet at your house ten tomorrow morning? Works for me."

The entire band was there in the Stevens' basement. The music equipment took up most of the space, along with some old furniture and some storage shelves. Twitty looked at his band, his friends. Louis, Ren, Tawny, and Beans were all standing around, except for Beans, who was lying across a dusty chair.

"Someone wake him up please." Ren said. "Lets find out what Twitty wanted to tell us."

Louis looked up from the joke he was telling Tawny. "Ok dude, I'll do it."

"Beans! It's bacon time buddy!"

"Bacon!? I don't smell any bacon!" Beans jumped about 17 feet in the air and looked around expectantly.

"That's right Beans," Louis said, matter of factly. "There isn't any bacon, I lied. You needed to wake up for some big boy band talk."

"Oh, ok boss!"

Ren looked at Twitty, obviously wanting to know why they were there.

"Well," he said, a little nervously. "You guys remember a couple weeks ago when we recorded a few songs onto my computer, just for the heck of it?" He continued, his voice changing from its former slightly apprehensive to a rather excited tone. "Well, I sent it to a bunch of places around Sacramento, and we have got a bunch of gigs for the summer!"

"Cool." said Beans, elongating the word, and envisioning a life of fame and bacon.

"Sweet!" agreed Louis.

"Hmmm…" Ren mused. "What do you mean by 'a bunch of gigs'?"

"How many? Umm, I got as many as I could. I guess four or five a month. I mean, we won't make that much money, but hey, this is just the first step. We'll start getting our fan base, release a killer demo, and eventually go on tour all across California! I think we can actually do it!"

"Do it?" echoed Ren, rather questioningly.

"Uh, yeah," Twitty said, _"what doesn't she understand about this whole band thing?" _

"Make it, get signed, become professional musicians. You know, actually do this with our lives. That's always been the goal. This is the music business."

"Oh, of course," Ren tittered, giggling nervously. She made those famously obnoxious quotation mark finger motions. "Make it."

Twitty's mind raced_ "Crap, what the heck is wrong with Ren? She's always been a terrible liar. Something's up with her."_

They split up, everything having been said that was going to be said. At least for now.

"_Oh no," _Ren thought. _"This is horrible. What am I supposed to do now? They'll hate me if I do this to them!"_

_**A/N **So there you go. This chapter was a little shorter than I'm planning on for most of my chapters, in case you were wondering __(although I am going to try and lean towards shorter chapters and more frequent updates than the other way 'round). __ Also, expect the next installment soon, as I already have it written out. And don't forget to review please!_


	2. chapter two

_A/N So here's chapter two. I guess I don't have much to say about it except for how awesome I am for posting it almost exactly a week after ch. one like I said I would. Anyway, please r&r and all that good stuff. have fun and close your eyes if it gets too scary. Maybe I should say I'm kidding. It's not really scary...That was probably unneccesary..._**  
**

**  
Chapter Two:**

"Ruby, what am I going to do!?"

"Calm down Ren, you're not helping anything by getting hysterical."

"You're right. I need to be calm.. I just don't know what I'm going to do. They all are counting on me. Especially Twitty, he has never wanted to do anything else for as long as I've known him."

"But Ren, the longer you don't tell him the worse it's going to be. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I can't believe that this got to be such a big deal. I never wanted to be in a band. Not for the rest of my life anyway. Sheesh, I just wanted to be in the band to get to Jason Badwells party. After that, well, I guess it was fun, you know? But I never saw it getting this serious!"

"Well, you still have to get this over with, don't you? I don't think you can just keep playing along. But hey, don't worry; they won't hate you or anything. Just be honest and they'll get over it. I'm sure they can find another singer."

Their conversation ended, Ren hung up her phone, sat still for a moment, and then grabbed Mr. Pooky.

"So Louis, what do you think was going on with Ren?" Tawny asked as the two walked towards Tawny's house.

They left the Stevens house a little while after practice, Louis having offered to walk her home.

"Well," Louis started, but he let it stop there. He didn't want to talk abut Ren's strange behavior right now. The sun was out, and he found himself enjoying it's warmness on his face. Why in the world should he want to discuss Ren's weirdness on such a beautiful day, when he was with Tawny?"

"Umm, well I don't know," he said, finally mending his unfinished sentence. "Ren just was probably in a weird mood. Who knows what she was thinking?"

"You don't think she would be nervous about performing do you?"

"No, I don't think Ren has ever been scared to be in front of people. She loves the spotlight.

Louis decides to try and change the subject. Luckily, something perfect caught his eye.

"Hey look! An ice cream dude! Do you want a cone? I bet they have bubble gum guacamole!"

Tawny laughed at the absurd combination. Louis happily watched her smile, and they started to make their way over to the ice cream vendor in the park.

"_Man, I would do anything to make her smile. She is so perfect. I still can't believe that we are together. I can't let anything come between us."_

So continuing their laughing and joking back and forth, they got the ice cream and kept going to her house. Eventually, Louis quieted down, and they walked in silence for a few seconds, each dwelling on their own thoughts. Except for the birds that were flying, and occasionally chirping overhead, and the odd jogger, it seemed that they were completely alone. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, quite the opposite; it was just that both were content to simply walk together without talking about anything for a while.

Louis stole a glance at Tawny, while at the same time she looked towards him. When they made eye contact, they both smiled, almost shy for some reason. Louis thought he wanted to say something, he wasn't sure exactly what. But before he could even try, Tawny broke the silence.

"Louis, I am still kind of worried about Ren. She did seem pretty nervous, and she sure had a lot of questions for Twitty. I think maybe we should try and find out what the problem is."

Louis stopped walking and faced her. "All right, you win. I'll try and find out what is going on. But you owe me." He said, with a wink.

Before they knew it, they were at her front door, making their farewells. Louis turned and started back home, walking very cool just in case Tawny was watching him. Very cool indeed.

So cool in fact, that he nearly hit a parked car.

Twice.


End file.
